A.R.G.U.S. (Prime Earth)
The Questionable Past Allegedly, A.R.G.U.S. has existed since the earliest days of the American Revolution, when it was known as the "'A'rmed 'R'evolutionaries 'G'overning 'U'nder 'S'ecrecy", spying on the British forces to aid military action. After independence, they changed again, becoming the "'A'nonymous 'R'anger 'G'roup of the 'U'nited 'S'tates". They fought in the American Civil War, tracked outlaws, and with some notable failings, defended the lives of the U.S. Presidents. During this period, their greatest enemies were the Crimson Men, servants of a cult that believed in an imminent apocalypse, to be heralded by crimson skies. The Crimson Men recruited the wealthy and powerful to their side, and over the 20th century A.R.G.U.S. and the Crimson Men fought a shadow war, to the latter's defeat. A.R.G.U.S. went dormant, waiting to change again to suit the times. (Note: this entire section is based on dubious information, and may not be entirely true. It is included for the sake of completeness.) The Official Story In the wake of Darkseid's attack on Prime Earth, and the formation of the Justice League, the American government created an agency called the Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans, to handle all of the spillover from Justice League missions, and handle the debris afterwards. The agency's first head was Steve Trevor, for his military record and his history with Wonder Woman. He accepted, and A.R.G.U.S. officially came into existence the next day. Over the next five years, A.R.G.U.S. served honourably, liaising with the Justice League to build and supply The Watchtower, taking control of the Red Room and the Black Room, overseeing the creation of the Circus in Detroit (full of interdimensional visitors through the hole left by Darkseid's arrival) and Belle Reve, the nation's supervillain prison. Trevor recruited from his former squadmates in Team 7, hiring Amanda Waller and John Lynch. However, during the aftermath of the David Graves incident, A.R.G.U.S. got a new director in Amanda Waller, the head of Task Force X. This resulted in a more aggressive stance against threats such as superhuman trafficking, Basilisk, and the Secret Society, seeding agents into enemy ranks. These tactics proved useless in the face of the Secret Society's conspiracy, however, and the agency was crippled by an attack from the Crime Syndicate and Secret Society. In the aftermath of the Crime Syndicate's attack, Steve Trevor was the highest-ranking field agent again, and vowed to change it into something cleaner. Some time later, Trevor stepped down as head of A.R.G.U.S. and Sasha Bordeaux took his place. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * A.R.G.U.S.'s relationship with the D.E.O. and S.H.A.D.E. is currently unknown. *The name of A.R.G.U.S. come from the greek-roman mythologic character Argos, a thousand-eyed monster whose mission is to keep the nymph Io, the A.R.G.U.S. has this name because of its mission to watchover the entire world as if it has billions of eyes. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Justice League: The Villain's Journey | Links = * A.R.G.U.S. design by Gene Ha }} Category:Government Organizations Category:A.R.G.U.S.